Switch
by Team Harmiaco
Summary: In the beginning of year two, Dumbledore has had Draco and Ron switch houses, much to the Slytherin and Gryffindor's dismay. However, can three months be enough to unite the houses or will it only make matters worse? Slight Dramione to set up for the next book in the series.
1. Switching Houses

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, just the storyline for this fanfic. Please don't sue. We are poor.

Summary: In the beginning of year two, Dumbledore has had Draco and Ron switch houses, much to the Slytherin and Gryffindor's dismay. However, can three months be enough to unite the houses or will it only make matters worse?

"Watch it, mudblood." 13 year old Draco Malfoy sneered as he pushed past Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Her eyes narrowed at him and she silently wondered if he always woke up on the wrong side of the bed. She ducked her head down as Harry and Malfoy began their morning ritual of insulting each other while sighing softly. It was no secret that the Slytherins and Gryffindors were rivals for as long as anyone could remember. However, Malfoy always had it out for Hermione from the moment they'd laid eyes on each other.

"Do you want me to kick his arse, Hermione?" Ron said putting up his fists up.

"It's okay, Ron. You'll get suspended from school. Don't risk your education for someone like Malfoy." Hermione said as they took a seat at the Gryffindor table. By each set of eating utensils there were blank sheets of paper and Hermione picked up the one next to her plate and observed it. She looked at Harry with an inquisitive look and he shrugged.

"Good morning students and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said from the great table. "I see that some of you have noticed the blank sheets of paper sitting next of you. We are going to do something different for our first three months of school that will only involve the second years. "

"Will it involve sending all the mudbloods back to where they came from?" Malfoy asked loudly.

Dumbledore gave him a look that immediately shut him up. "That is enough, Mr. Malfoy. You have only furthered my decision in what is about to take place. I will now ask all the second years to turn over their paper."

They all did so, chatter beginning to fill the room. Hermione and Harry looked at theirs and frowned. The paper said Gryffindor, tried and true, never will the lions courage stray from you.

"Well, that's odd." Harry said, "Didn't we already get sorted last year?"

Hermione nodded and tilted her head at Ron, "Ron, what is it?"

He pushed his paper towards her, as he spoke the words "Gryffindor tried and true, but perhaps Slytherin was meant for you."

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Malfoy yelled as he stood up, he stormed towards the great table, "I demand to recount. Snape, do something about this or my father will not be pleased."

"Draco, go sit down, now." Snape said, eying the child. Draco sneered and stormed back to the Slytherin table, mumbling about how he would send an angry letter to his father.

Dumbledore chuckled as he moved back towards a podium, "As you some of you have noticed, you have been switched into different houses, more than likely with a house that you do not have the best relationship with. As a way to unite our school, the sorting hat and I have made a few changes that will hopefully last past these next three months. Will Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasely, Michael Corner, and Ernie Macmillan please step forward?"

As they did so, Dumbledore snapped his fingers and their robes changed. It was odd seeing Ron in a Slytherin robe and incredibly odd to see Draco in a Gryffindor robe. As the boys trudged to their new house table, Draco looked around to sit anywhere but next to Potter and the mudblood. Unfortunately, next to them was the only seat available. He gave an audible sigh of frustration and walked to where Ron had been sitting and slumped in the chair.

"Let's get one thing straight, scar face and mudblood. Just because I've changed houses doesn't mean we will be friends. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry and Hermione looked at one another again, "Well this is going to be sooo much fun."

"Dragons blood." Hermione said, giving the password to the Fat Lady to get into the common room. The Fat Lady tilted her head curiously at the new trio. She held her hand out as Draco started inside.

"And where do you think you're going young man? Slytherin house is that way." She said, pointing in the direction of the Slytherin house, which caused Draco to roll his eyes.

"Trust me, if I didn't have to be here, I wouldn't." Draco snapped.

The Fat Lady gasped and placed her hand on her chest in shock. "How dare you young man, I have the notion to alert Dumbledore of your trespassing. TRESPASSER! TRESPASSER!" She yelped.

"Shut the hell up!" Draco yelled back in return while covering his ears.

"TRESPASSER! SOMEONE HELP! ONE OF THOSE GHASTLY SNAKES IS TRYING TO BREAK IN!"

"It's okay, Fat Lady." Hermione said, "He is with us. We are doing an excersize you could say with the other houses. He is acting a substitute for Ronald."

The Fat Lady looked at her fondly and then creased her brows one more time. "And Dumbledore knows about this?"

Draco scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "You'd think that old bat would've told everyone including the portraits about this little stunt to prevent this from happening."

Fat Lady glared at Draco, "For your information, young man, I was kidding. I was performing a bit of a jest. Kids these days have no sense of humor. You may pass and may I suggest that in the future, you are a bit more respectful to your elders, it could cost your house some points, otherwise."

Draco walked in with his head held high, looking around the room, scrunching his nose up in disgust at the ugly colors that filled the room.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room, Draco." Harry said

"I'm sorry did I give you permission to use my first name? Only friends are permitted to do so and well, you are no friend of mine Potter." Draco sneered once more as he walked around the common room, looking at everything he saw with a new level of disgust.

"I think at this point, it is best if we all just went to bed. It's been a long day and I'm sure we are all tired." Hermione suggested, feeling stressed out by this new change. This was not something she'd been expecting upon returning to Hogwarts.

"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say, mudblood." Draco said with a mean smirk.

Hermione's eyes narrowed darkly at him as she clenched her fists at her side. One of these days she was going to punch the living daylights out of him and enjoy it immensely.

To be continued,

Thanks for reading, more to come soon. Please review and let us know what you think.

Til next time,

Ladyt Dramione


	2. Switching Sides Sort Of

Disclaimer: We don't own anything Harry Potter, we only own this storyline.

Enjoy Chapter Two!

Chapter Two- Switching Sides...Sort Of...

The morning had strarted out terribly. Hermione didn't think anyone could complain as much Draco Malfoy. It started at 7 am right before breakfast, after getting herself prepared. Ginny flounced out happily as she tied her hair in a ponytail.

"Are you ready for your first day of Hogwarts, Ginny?" Hermione asked, leading Ginny to the common room to wait for Harry and Malfoy. Ginny nodded her head, quietly looking around with expectation. Though they'd only met just yesterday, it was quite obvious that Ron's little sister had a HUGE crush on Harry. It was adorable.

"That bloody toad ruined my shoes and doesn't anyone know how to keep their bloody mouths shut?" Draco was the first to come out of the dormitory into the common, followed Harry, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. . "What are you looking at, mudblood?"

Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyebrows. "Good morning to you too, Malfoy."

"Good morning, Harry!" Ginny stammered, "H-how did you sleep?"

"I slept well, Ginny. Thank you. "

As the group started towards the great hall for breakfast Draco scoffed loudly. "I slept terribly. The beds were cheap, the pillows were not fluffy at all. These idiots talked all night, I have bags under my eyes. Malfoys don't get bags under their eyes." Draco refuted.

No one commented, just kept walking in silence. Everything seemed to be off with Ron being in the Slytherin house. For the first time, Hermione could admit that she kind of missed Ron. Things were more lively with Ron around. At least she didn't feel like she was being judged. This was clearly going to be a long 3 months. Once inside the great hall, they all took their seats. Harry next to Neville, Neville next to Hermione, and once again the only seat open was one the other side of Hermione. Draco stood behind the seat cringing in disgust. "Potter, move. I'm not sitting next to that."

"No." Harry said, "We are supposed to be exercising unity."

"What's your point?" Draco sneered.

Harry was preparing to say something when the second year Slytherins walked in, Ron following behind them. As he did, Hermione perked up and sat a bit straighter than she was.

"Ron!" She exclaimed excitedly waving at him. Blaise looked over at him and whispered something in his ear and he stiffened. Nodding his head, he glanced over at Hermione giving her a look and then walked towards the Slytherin table.

"Aw, poor Granger. Even Weasley is ignoring you. ." Draco mocked, taking a seat next to her .Hermione rolled her eyes as the food appeared on the tables. "The Slytherins are already rubbing off on him. How long do you think it'll take before his behavior turns into verbal sparring with the Gryffindors?"

Draco tapped his chin thoughtfully. Honestly, making the mudblood's life a nightmare upclose and personal was far more fun than from at a distance. "I give it a week." Her pathetic looking mudblood face was seemed to grow pale with the idea of her precious ginger not being his goofy, dim witted self.

"Shut up, Malfoy. My brother is not a meanie like you are. He wouldn't let your friends influence him like that. Don't worry Hermione." Ginny stated, glaring at Draco.

"Big meanie, is that the best you've got?"

And that was just breakfast.

Transfiguration Class

"Welcome to a new year of Transfiguration. I trust your summer was a pleasant one, yes?" Professor Mcgonagall said. "I see that the house switch has already happened. Welcome to Gryffindor's Mister Malfoy and Ronald, I do hope you are not too influenced by the Slytherins."

Malfoy scoffed and rolled his eyes. As she began her lecture on beetle buttons, Draco laid his head on the table and covered his face. Harry was scribbling down notes, Neville looked like he was confused beyond all reason. Thirty minutes after the lecture, Professor Mcgonagall clapped her hands together. "With that, let's begin shall we? Our task for this morning will be to turn a beetle into a button. You have the next 30 minutes to do so. You may begin."

It only took Hermione about ten minutes to figure it out. She raised her hand high, "Like this, professor?"

"Yes Hermione, very good." Professor Mcgonagall said

"Show off." Draco mumbled as he stared hard at the beetle trying to aim straight as the beetle ran around on the table.

"It's actually not all that hard, Malfoy- you just.."

"I don't need your help, Granger. I am perfectly capable of …" his sentence trailed off as Neville cut him off.

"Um, professor, are the beetles supposed to multiply?"

One of the Slytherin's who Hermione wasn't quite certain what his name was, raised his hand and got Professor Mcgonagall's approval.

"Finished, Professor!" Blaise called out.

"Blaise, that is a zipper, not a button." Professor Mcgonagall sighed.

20 minutes later, after chasing the beetle with his wand, Harry raised his hand while Draco continued to struggle, still aiming. "I'm finished as well, professor." Eventually, Dean and Seamus finished as well. A few of the Ravenclaws were finishing up as well as the last of the Hufflepuffs.

"Come on Malfoy, if you hurry we get 10 points." Harry encouraged, as he stood behind.

"Is that supposed to inspire me, Potter? Giving you losers a free 10 points."

It really should've been an easy feat since he was up against Ron who was not all that great when it came to...anything really.

"I did it!" Neville exclaimed as the one beetle which had multiplied into 10 turned into ten buttons.

"Hurry up, Weasel!" Blaine snapped from the other side of the room. "Surely you can do a simple spell."

Ron and Draco made eye contact with each other and glared daggers at one another. In a matter of seconds, Draco zapped the beetle and it turned into a button. However at the same time. Hermione raised her hand high, "Professor, we're finished. We're finished!"

"Very good, ten points to Gryffin…." Professor Mcgonagall wrinkled her nose as a puff of gray smoke filled the room.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelped.

"Good job, Weasel." Blaise snapped, coughing as the gray smelly smoke filled his lungs.

Dinner

As Draco sat down next to Hermione and Harry, he stiffened every time one of the second years came up to him, congratulating him on getting them their first ten points of the year. It was odd. Why would they be thanking him? He didn't quite understand it. It was stupid, really. Had he been up against anyone other than Weasel, he probably wouldn't have cared. However, showing Ron his place was far more entertaining to him than making sure the Slytherins kept getting points even though eventually he'd return to their house.

Hermione cleared her throat as their plates appeared with delicious food in front of them, "Good job, today Drac.." her voice faltered when he glared at her. "I mean, Malfoy."

"Whatever, Granger. The spell wasn't even that difficult. I don't understand why so many people had such a hard time with it."

She laughed, "Well, no one can be as smart as I am, Malfoy."

Draco smirked and glanced over at her, his gray eyes meeting her brown ones. "Oh, I can think of one person."

Hermione lifted her brow at him, "Is that so and who might that be?"

Before Draco could answer her question, Blaise and Ron passed by them. "Look at that, Weasel. It seems like Malfoy has become you and earned himself a mudblood girlfriend." Ron paled and his eyes darkened with what looked like jealousy which was absurd because half the time, Hermione was quite certain that Ron couldn't stand her and only tolerated her because of Harry.

Draco stood up, "What did you say Blaise?"

"You heard me, Malfoy." Blaise stepped closer to him.

"I don't think Malfoy would be interested in someone like Hermione, Blaise. She is a …..a…" He looked at Hermione who kept her eyes focused on her plate. No one realized he looked like he was about to throw up before finishing his sentence,"a mudblood after all." Her head jerked up and tears began to form.

"Ronald!" Hermione gasped, choking back tears. She looked at Draco for help as he turned away and she swallowed back the sob. Of course he wouldn't help her. He was Draco Malfoy, after all.

"Don't you have some beetles to blow up, Weasel?" Draco mocked

"Leave her alone!" Harry chastised at the same time.

"What are you going to do about it, Potter?" Blaise snapped.

"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?" Snape said, seemingly to come out of nowhere. They all blanched. Ron and Blaise stepped back.

"No sir." They said in unison.

"Good, then I suggest you return to your table." When they didn't move, Snape hardened his glare towards them, "now." As they scurried off, he glanced at Harry, Hermione, and Draco. Without another word, Snape walked off.

"Are you okay, Granger?" Draco asked, "Don't let them bother you. Weasel is just trying to fit in. As soon as this stupid experiment of Dumbledore's is over. He'll go back to his pathetic self. I guess I lost my own bet about the verbal sparring though." He said with a shrug.

Hermione looked up at the platinum blonde 13 year old. Was he trying to make her feel better? She wasn't quite sure if it was working.

"I'm fine." She said softly. "I think I am going to go to bed, early." She said, forcing a smile then stood up. "Goodnight, Malfoy. Goodnight, Harry."

Authors Notes:

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. It was a bit more active. Please read and review. Comments, questions, and concerns are welcome.


End file.
